


And It's So Dark

by Monochromeizaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Disability, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, blind, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromeizaya/pseuds/Monochromeizaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU where Sasuke becomes blind and starts to lose his already shaky place in the world. He finds a bright blond who might just become his light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Desires like wanting to love and to be loved. I don't know what to do with such half-hearted feelings." A boy drunkenly droned in his thoughts while sitting with his head bent back on his lazyboy near the windowsill. 

With endless clubbing, drinks and smokes. And mindless haze of a sex induced tranquility. The 17 year old always had the time of his life, meeting “friends,” losing friends, 

It didn’t matter that he was going blind or his eyesight won’t be the same ever again. It didn’t matter any bit. Maybe all those video games that his mother told him not to play wasn’t such a great idea. Maybe being a part of a family that has had multiple children lose their light wasn’t such a great idea. But it was just a little too late now. A little too late was such a misconception. 

Sasuke sighed slowly as his cigarette smoke curled in and out of the window and into the rain. Most of his friends, or well sex friends, whatever you call them, never really brought up his ‘diagnosis disease. In actuality, he never told them in the first place. But he was sure that they noticed. 

Notice how he can’t find the club’s bathroom by himself anymore, or how he brings his phone way too close to his face to see the mindless texts he would send and receive or how he would ask where the remote was even though it was just a few inches away from him. 

Maybe they never had the heart to ask him if he could see. Or if he was going blind. They just left it like it was and never pressed him about it. But he knew they were growing impatient with his questions about where anything was or how he needed an escort to the bathroom or even to his own house every single day. 

"Sasuke, why don’t you just sit out on this one, hmmm?" Deidara asked him when they all decided to go to the arcade. 

Oh. He was becoming a burden, he got it. He tapped his cigarette outside the window and closed it, letting the rain drip outside.

"Errr, hey Kiba, stay behind and play some games with him." A spiky hair boy by the name of Shikamaru suggested. 

"Tch, why do I have to-" A thud can be heard. The thump of hand hitting skull. 

Ah, Neji probably smacked him, Sasuke thought lazily. His impassive face stared outside and his hand under his chin. Rain sucks you know.

"You know about his condition," Neji whispered harshly.

Sasuke rubbed his neck nervously before clearing his throat. 

"Ahh no just leave me, I’ll be fine." The once confident playboy smoothly stated with a slick smile. He heard a few feet shift uncomfortably before the silence was broken. 

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked, probably feeling guilty. 

"Yah, go on."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like he needs help. It's just that everything is just a little harder than before.

The Uchiha hummed a small tune, indulging in the afternoon’s silence. Of course the city swarmed with cars and people, but in his apartment, everything was oh so quiet . . . 

He traced the surface of the dark red wood of the coffee table where he was sitting comfortably in the blood red spinning stool. Next to him laid a little striped cat vase that had holes in the back of it for pens and pencils. Taking a ballpoint pen from the socket of the cat’s white and black back, he palmed around messily for sticky notes that wasn’t in it’s usual place. 

His fingers clumsily moved items around in circles to find the notepad to write a note to his friends who were probably a little too busy having fun at a nightclub. Maybe they went to the one near that nice coffee shop with the cute blonde there. The one with the bright smiling face and smelled of dark, bitter coffee and sharp cinnamon sticks. A warm sort of smell, one that makes you intoxicated with a whiff. 

Searching for the stickies, his hands bumped awkwardly against forgotten objects like the keys to his red and black motorbike near the doorway of the downstairs’ lobby, and the bright yellow cigarette lighter that laid quietly in the woven basket along with his packet of cigarettes he never felt throwing away. 

Slowly his fingers grazed the edge of the paper that he worked so hard to find, and his hand gripped the bluish paper, taking it to the middle of his table so he could write. Clenching his ballpoint pen, he started to write a crookedy shape. The shape of a S. Awkward and lonely. 

He hasn’t written in days, he hasn’t written in months actually, not like how he used to. He never thought that he would miss seeing the solid letters as much as he did now. And he hated it, the feeling of being able to write a simple note to friends about going out. Or generally, he hated not being able to see what he was writing. 

“Shikamaru, Kiba, Deidara, everyone else, I’m going to go outside for a bit, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, I’ll leave the keys to the neig-”

His hand started rolling of the little note, as he began to write on the mahogany table. Sighing, he picked up his hand and placed it back onto the paper, after feeling the sticky with his hand.

“hbors, see you guys later. P.S. Get me somethin-” 

Frustrated, he floated his hand back to the blue note and tried again. Clenching his teeth a bit, he tried to calm himself down and slowly, gripping the pen in his hand he began to write his last word.

“EA-” 

He heard the scraping sound of pen digging into expensive wood and immediately let the writing utensil fall from his hands. With the dull sound of metal falling against the red table, it slowly rolled off. 

“UGH, you have to be kidding me.” He yelled, trying to control himself as he raked his hand into his hair and pushed the black locks out of his eyes, although there was no point as he couldn’t see anyways. 

“They know what I mean, it’s not like they’re idiots.” He scoffed as he slowly got out of his chair, careful to not make anything fall. Feeling the pen under his foot, he angrily kicked it away as he walked alongside the table, trying to make way towards the door of his apartment. Leaving the note behind, he coughed a bit and took a big breath. 

Finding the keys on the wall, he was careful not to stab himself with the hanging nail which was hammered against the white, pearl walls of the apartment. He grabbed the first jacket or coat from the hook of the wall, not caring that it was Neji’s and he was too lazy to actually go all the way back and get his own. 

He pushed his arm through the sleeve of the navy blue jacket that matched his outfit for the day. If it was anything, he stilled remembered to tell the guys to color code his closet so he would know what he was wearing for the day. He picked Shikamaru to do it for him since Kiba and Deidara was untrustworthy of this. They would probably make him wear something ridiculous like a pink shirt and yellow skinnies. 

Closing the door lightly. He huffed a bit as he locked the door and heard the click. Humming again, the sound echoed in his empty apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the skills of person who hasn't written seriously that's not an AP essay for months.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto meet in the most unexpected expected place. Plus businessman are mean part 1.

‘Honestly, in all truth, and nothing but the truth. This sucks. Like really sucks.’ The dark-haired boy thought as he bumped into various objects, like people, poles, cars. ‘Man I should have called Neji down.’

As he heard another man growl at him for grazing against him. Probably some businessman late to get home to his lonely wife and two kids. Sasuke mentally sighed and waited for his lecture about teens and how “the world is gonna be ruined ‘cause of bratty kids.” He felt a hand grasped his shoulder and right as he braced himself for more spit torpedoes to the face, he heard a bright and annoyed voice. 

“Hey man chill, can’t you see he’s sorry.” A boy loudly asked. The smell was almost engulfing him; coffee and just a hint of cologne? The rain has died down to just a few droplets here and there but the after smell of water masked some of the delicious scent. 

“He hasn’t said sorry.” 

“Yah, cause you keep ranting on about suits and shit. And how the mighty country of Japan is gonna explode from dumbassery.” 

“W-well. He still has to apologize. He did make me late to get home.”

“You ranting for the past 15 minutes got you late to go home.” A snappy comeback for the blond. One point for teenagedom. 

“I’m sorry. I’m blind and can’t really see.” Sasuke spoke softly but with the same sharp impact he usually has. Man he didn’t want to tell anyone he was blind but standing here for the next 20 minutes was so not in the schedule. 

“A-ah, well, how would I know you were blind, you ain’t lying to me kid?” The businessman growled, obviously not enjoying the fact that a fast one could be pulled on him.

“Hmm, hey, bastard, how many fingers am I holding up?” The heavily cacao smelling teen stated. 

“I don’t kn-.” A loud hand smack him in the face and he fell back a bit. Stumbling as he tried to grab on something again. “Hey what’s fucking wrong with you?!” He yelled when he gripped onto an arm that was outstretched. 

“Wow, you really are blind.” Obvious fake wonder in his voice. 

“Well no shit, you idiot.” The Uchiha said grasping hard on the arm, scared that he might just get unbalanced again and fall on his ass. 

“A-ah, well I must get going. Sorry. Next time get a walking cane or some shit. It ain’t my fault teens are getting blind from technology.” The suited man stated as his fast footsteps were heard making pass the two teens. 

“Ah, sorry man, I had to do something to ge-.” A loud smack was heard when Sasuke hit the obnoxious guy on the head with his hand. Pinpointing it with how loud his voice was from his ear. “What’s the big idea bastard!” 

“We both got hit, we’re even now.” He bluntly stated. He wasn’t gonna say thanks cause man that hit to the face hurt like a bitch. 

“Yah yah yah, I still saved your ass, now where were you going?” The dobe asked. His scent was so familiar but he couldn’t exactly tell with the rainy city air. The coffee and cologne was overpowering, dizzying so, but the rest of the smells just combined with his. And it was too mixed to tell where he smelled that wonderful scent from.

“Well for your information, I wanted to go to a coffee shop near a nightclub called “Shinobi 2.0. The one with the hot blonde at the cash register. With the blue eyes, nice ass, and smells of cinnamon sticks. You know the one.” Sasuke stated, pretty proud that he remembered what the guy looked like before he went totally blind. 

“Ah uh, thanks.” The dobe flusteredly stated. His blush obvious on his face but unseen from the dark-haired boy. 

“What for. You know that shop right. Take me there.” His voice taking an annoyed undertone. 

“Well um I’m the blonde with the nice ass.” The coffee scented teen embarrassingly said. Nah there was no way right, but then the hint of cinnamon smacked Sasuke in the face as hard as well the actual physical hit the blonde did on him. He yanked the other teen, hard enough to make him yelp. And sniffed him, actually inhaled him in the middle of the street and it was the scent. The smell. The coffee and cinnamon and the cute smile and the bright blue eyes. It all just hit him. 

“Hey HEY! What are you doing bastard!? Let go.” The blonde said, struggling with the dark-haired man’s grasp. 

Sasuke smiled a bit into the blonde’s shirt. “It just smells so nice.” He said with no hint of embarrassment, he looked up again and smirked. 

“Hey, hey, ah, well, . . . thanks.” The blonde stated, obviously flustered from the compliment from such a dark-haired pretty boy. ‘Ah but his eyes are so dull.’ The dobe thought, looking into Sasuke’s eyes.   
“But can you take me to that coffee shop. I also kind of need . . . something there.” Sasuke stated, knowing that his friends were next door to that place and he needed someone to take him home. 

“Um sure, name’s Naruto Uzumaki. I work at that place on everyday from noon to midnight except on Tuesdays and Thursdays.” Naruto said, smiling and grabbing Sasuke’s hand from his shirt. 

“Oh thanks, N-A-R-U-T-O.” Sasuke said, pronouncing each syllable with the tip of his tongue. He put his hands into his pockets and proceeded to walk ahead. He didn’t need a hand to hold. 

“Oh okay, HEY WAIT AREN’T YOU BL-” Thunk, a loud sound from where Sasuke’s body impacted a pedestrian walking side resounded. The Uchiha rubbed his forehead a little, muttering “damn pole, in my way.”

Sasuke didn’t say anything and continued to walk with Naruto running behind quickly just in case the dark-haired met any more accidents. ‘Hey, how does his know I have a nice ass if he’s blind?’ Naruto wondered, jerking Sasuke back as he almost went through traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, do you believe I have at least 4 projects that I'm just putting off cause wow projects.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was Kpop fanfic I created and disappeared from long ago. I decided to revamp it and make a SasuNaru fic since I apparently have time to do this and not summer projects. I'll update as often as possible (so when I'm super bored). Sorry for the lazy author.


End file.
